1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latch mechanisms to latch battery covers to housings. The latch mechanisms are used frequently due to installation and removal of batteries.
A typical latch mechanism includes a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. The housing defines a pair of grooves and a locking hole. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves. The battery cover is pressed downwardly onto the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. However, during disassembly, a large force may be needed to remove the battery cover from the housing, making it difficult to install and remove batteries. Other latch mechanisms may include a metal ejector. However, the latch mechanism is positioned near an antenna of the portable electronic device and may interfere with radio-frequency (RF) performance of the antenna.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.